Cardfight Vanguard: New Dawn
by Starlight-Swordswoman
Summary: This is my first fanfic in a while so plz try not to be too brutal. This is set slightly after season 3. Meet Madoka, one of the best Cardfight Vanguard players in Europe. After a request to come to Japan in trade for another fighter she enters Miyaji Academy to meet some old and new faces. Who knows what could happen from there but there will be a lot of card fights! AichixOC
1. Prologue

Cardfight Vanguard: New Dawn

**Me: Hi Everyone! Thanks to Bznboy for the review, I hope this new draft if for your liking. Also Shoutout to paradoxsteel for following the story. You two are awesome!**

**Voice: When can I introduce myself?**

**Me: *works up into panic* Ah! Shaddup! Baka, don't talk. You can introduce yourself later. I don't own Cardfight Vanguard and its characters.**

Prologue

Throughout the years cardgames have been a popular part of our everyday lives. Recently one cardgame has taken the world by storm, Cardfight Vanguard. Several tournaments have been held where people: any age, any gender, from any country have come together to do battle with these cards. Our story starts at one of these tournaments: the vanguard singles continental circuit or the VSCC for short.

In the stadium tension filled the air. Spectators sat at the edge of their seats, fans cried out for their favorites and spectators watching in anticipation. It was the final match of the VSCC. Center stage were two teens of a similar age on a motion figure system playing Cardfight Vanguard. To the left was a girl aged around 15-16. She had shoulder length light brown hair and startling blue eyes. She had an air of confidence and a smile on her face. She wore a white top which was hidden by a denim jacket and a knee length black skirt with black thigh length boots. On the right was a boy with blue hair and deep blue eyes. He wore a blue jacket, purple jumper and blue trousers with trainers. He too was smiling and there was a strong aura around him. Both players rode grade 2 cards with almost a whole set of rear guards. Both had 3 cards in their damage piles. The boy grinned and said "My turn. I stand and draw." he looked at the card and raised it above his head. "King of the round table, enter the fray! I ride Liberator of the round table, Alfred! Also I call Liberators of Silence, Gallatin." The warrior known as Blaster Blade Liberator became the king of kings and the silent warrior appeared to his king's right. "Sendou-kun it takes more than the King of kings to frighten me!" the girl yelled, eyes twinkling in delight. The boy, Aichi Sendou, began his attack. At the moment due to its automatic skill Phallon had an extra 3000 power (9000+3000=12000). Each time he announced an attack he turned the cards on their sides. "Gallatin attacks your vanguard boosted by Marron!" (10000+7000=17000). "No guard" announced the girl "Damage trigger check, no trigger" with this she placed the card in her damage pile. Aichi struck again "Boosted by Llew, Alfred attacks! Also I activate Llew's skill so Alfred gains an extra 4000 power!" (11000+6000+4000=21000). The girl held up three cards "I guard with Little angel of love Cupid, Divine phoenix Blaze and Divine Sheild of Warriors!" (5000+5000+10000=20000). Aichi looked shocked, he hadn't expected such a strong guard. "Twin drive: first check, Critical trigger! I give the power to Alfred and the extra critical to Phallon," (Alfred: 21000+5000=26000) "Second check: no trigger." Aichi looked a little downhearted for a second but that changed back into a smile. "Boosted by Gareth, Phallon attacks!" (12000+8000=20000+2 crit). "I guard with Angelic Warrior of truth, Fate and Divine Swordsman Blake intercepts!" (10000 + 5000= 15000). The attack failed, Aichi smiled at the girl. "Turn end".

The girl grinned "Yes my turn! I stand and draw!" she drew a card and added it to her hand. She studied the three cards in her hand and the 5 cards on the field. Her rear Holy Fire rear supporting units were Cupid (5000), Divine Guardian of Dreams Yuko (8000) and Angelic Oracle Pandora (7000). At the front was another Blake (7500) and her vanguard Angelic Battle Maiden Rai-Lee (9000). She knew what to do. She selected one card and raised it above her head. "Angel of truth, Angel of Light, enter the fray and show your might! I ride Divine Angel of Light Aurora!" The battle maiden was bathed in light and changed into the angel Aurora. "I call Battle Maiden Rai-Lee!" the maiden reappeared to the angel's right. _Now_ _to get this party started, _the girl thought. "I activate Rai-Lee and Blake's skills. When Blake is on the field Rai-Lee gains an extra 3000 power and when a Holy Fire card is the vanguard Blake receives an extra 4000 power!" ( Rai-Lee: 9000 + 3000= 12000) (Blake: 7000 + 4000= 11000) The girl then looked Aichi dead in the eye. "Also I have four damage," Aichi looked a little worried "Transcend the Limits, Limit Break! My rear guards gain 15000 power each. Also counterblast! I can retire one of your rear units, I choose Gallatin!" (Cupid=6500, Yuko=9500 and Pandora=8500). Aichi removed Gallatin while thanking him for his help. The girl turned the first pair of cards. "With a boost from Cupid, Blake attacks Phallon!" (11000 + 6500= 17500). "No guard. Damage trigger check, no trigger" The girl turned the middle pair of cards. "With a boost from Yuko, Aurora attacks your vanguard! Also I activate Yuko's skill, Yuko gives an extra critical to Aurora when she's my vanguard!" (11000 + 9500=20500, 2 crit). "I guard with Zoigal, Angelic Liberator and Epona!" (5000 + 10000 + 10000 = 25000). The girl's only hope was to draw two triggers and give all the power to either Aurora or Rai-Lee. "Twin drive: First check, I got a stand trigger! Blake stands again and I give the power to Aurora. Second check," The girl closed her eyes, took a deep breath and drew the card. "Yes! Critical trigger, I give all affects to Aurora!" (20500 + 10000= 30500, 3 crit). Aichi's hand trembled as he thought, _My only hope is to draw two heal triggers._ "Damage trigger check: first check, heal trigger!" Aichi removed one card and placed the trigger in the damge pile making his damge 4 "Second check, no trigger. Third check, no trigger. I lost." Aichi's smile dropped. The girl walked over to him and offers her hand. "That was fun! I haven't had a game like that in ages!" she said smiling. "And that's it! The winner of the VSCC is..."

End of Prologue

**Me: Ha what do you think?**

**Aichi: *sigh* I lost.**

**Girl: Hey don't beat yourself up over it. Oh and why wasn't my name announced?**

**Me: Hehehe It's all part of my plan! So for now we shall call you Baka due to your outburst earlier.**

**'Baka': Hey!**

**Aichi: I have never seen those cards before.**

**Me: Coz I made them up! New cards for a new fanfic. Everyone if you have any card ideas let me know via the review or my tumblr, I'm autumn-in-september-24. I will also accept OC requests; write down their name, a description, their deck, what school they go to, maybe their personality and the deck they use. Bye!**

**Aichi and 'Baka': Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

Cardfight Vanguard: New Dawn

Chapter 1

_Before:_

**Me: Hi Everyone, I'm back! **

**'Baka': Here we go again...**

**Me: I don't know why you're down in the dumps, you'll be introduced properly in the first few sentences of the chapter.**

**'Baka': *smiles* Yay!**

**Aichi: What's going on?**

**Me: Two words. School and introduction.**

**'Baka' and Aichi: ?**

**Me: He he. 'Kay I don't own Cardfight Vanguard or any of its characters. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Madoka Kurogane. I enjoy reading and Cardfight Vanguard." The girl said as her introduction. Around the classroom people were muttering and whispering meanwhile Aichi stared at the girl, shock plastered his face. It was her, Madoka Kurogane, winner of the VSCC. To Aichi, it was odd to find her here standing at the front of his class wearing Miyaji Academy's uniform. "Ms Kurogane, please can you take your seat in front of Mr Sendou." Madoka walked up the aisle towards Aichi. She smiled at the one face she recognized. "Long time no see Sendou-kun." Madoka said. She winked at him and sat down. Everyone turned to glare at Aichi. Kourin, Naoki and Shingo looked at him as if to ask how he knew the new student. Aichi's eyes fell to look straight at the teacher, trying to ignore everyone.

*Mini time skip*

Madoka sighed out of boredom, the class was learning about something she had already studied. Globalization had bored her back in England and she already knew everything about it to a T. Her thoughts drifted back to the reason she had moved out to Japan.

_*Flashback*_

_It was early October, the English countryside had begun to change into the reds and browns of autumn. "Madoka. Madoka, will you listen to me as I have something to talk to you about." The brunette snapped out of her dreams and looked at her mother. "Yes I'm listening now, I was just thinking of when there will be another Cardfight tournament." Madoka said. Her mother laughed. "What's so funny Mum. All I said was-" her mother cut her off with a wave of her hand. "I was laughing at the fact that I was about to talk to you about your cardfighting. I just had a call from the ECFA." (Me: the ECFA is the European Cardfight Association) The younger brunette looked confused "Wait the ECFA, What did they want? Did Takuto tell them to about Drake and did they ask for information about him?" Madoka questioned her mother. "Calm down girl. They wanted to know if you want to transfer." Confusion grew on Madoka's face, her blue eyes seemed to glittered with interest. "What did they mean by transfer? OH MY GOD, did they offer me to another country in a player trade? Is that what it is?" Madoka asked. Her mother nodded "You hit the nail on the head. England offered you in a player trade and Japan liked the idea. We've been offered jobs, a new house and several schools are willing to accept you and your sister. All you need to do is decide. Japan has also allowed you to compete in any of their upcoming tournaments if you want, that is if you accept." Madoka spent the next ten minuets debating whether or not to accept the deal. Eventually Madoka looked at her mother with a serious expression on her face. "Mum where's the phone, I have an important phone call to make."_

_*End of flashback*_

Madoka smiled to herself, life was about to get a lot more exciting what with herself being in the same school as Aichi Sendou. I wonder what it's like on Cray now, Madoka thought. Then she lost herself to daydreams about Cardfights, Cray and her victory at the VSCC.

*Time skip to the end of school*

"Kurogane-san?" someone asked. Madoka lifted her head and smiled "Yes?" she replied. "As you know it is compulsory for students to join a club. Is there anything you are interested in?"

"Yes, When I introduced myself I said that I liked Cardfight. Is there a club for that?" Madoka asked. Surely there should be as Aichi is at this school, she thought. The smile on the person's face changed into a grimace and then back to a smile, only this time it was fake. "You're in luck, a Cardfight club has just recently been formed. If you want I can show you to the club room." The person offered. Madoka nodded "Please, I would be very grateful if you did."

*Mini time skip *

In the Cardfight Club all the members were interrogating Aichi except Misaki who was sat down organizing her deck. "Aichi where do you know Kurogane-san from?" Naoki asked. "You are such a beginner Ishida, that was Madoka Kurogane. Winner of the VSCC and she beat Sendou-kun at the Finals. Not to mention she is one of Europe's best cardfighters and England''s top fighter." Shingo stated. "Madoka-san is one of Europe's best and England's top cardfighter?!" Aichi said slightly shocked. Shingo pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Yes, Vanguard Monthly had a whole double page interview with her after her win at the VSCC as well as a poster. Though, who knows why she has come to Japan?" Shingo stated (Me: Shingo stop fangirling, you can express your feels later) Kourin's face showed a look of concentration and focus, as if she were trying to remember something. "Kourin-san?" Aichi asked, wondering what she was thinking about. She faced Aichi "Don't worry, I was trying to think back to the other night. Takuto was talking about a trade that had been successful and how it would make the Vanguard world more exciting. I didn't think Japan would trade and get one of Europe's best fighters. Takuto may be right, things may just get more interesting around here." Kourin said. Naoki began to open his mouth to speak when he was interrupted. "Excuse me." a familiar voice sounded after knocking. The door slid open to reveal Madoka. She turned around briefly to thank someone then turned back around to face everyone. She looked slightly nervous. "um, Hi. I came to join the Cardfight Club. Is there, er, anything I need to do in order to join?" Madoka asked, her hands were behind her back and she was rocking between the tips of her toes to her heel. Shingo rushed forward. "Kurogane-san it would be an honor for you to..." Naoki grabbed him by his collar. "Oi, you know the deal. Kurogane-san can only join if she beats a member of the club in a cardfight." Madoka smiled and began to look more confident. "Do I get to choose my opponent?" Madoka asked which resulted in everyone shaking their heads. "Ok but my only request is that I don't fight against Sendou-kun." She turned to Aichi "Sorry it just feels a little too early to have a rematch, if you know what I mean." Aichi nodded "That's alright. So who wants to fight Madoka-san?" Aichi asked the group. "I will"Misaki's voice sounded from the back of the room. Everyone looked between the two girls and the serious looks on their faces. "That's alright. I accept your challenge." Madoka said while beginning to grin. Once everything was ready the two faced each other.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

**After**

**Me: Mitometetta Okubyou na kako wakaranai mama ni. Kowagatteta-**

**Madoka: GEORGIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

**Me: * Removes headphone * Oh hi. Erm, Tadah I finished.**

**Madoka: You still haven't answered my question and also will you stop calling me 'Baka' now?**

**Me: Of course. The answer to your first question was that I was listening to Crossing Fields by Lisa.**

**Madoka: * mutters * more like singing as listening doesn't require any speech. And also she sounds a little off**

**Me: I HEARD TH-**

**Aichi: Will Madoka and I have a rematch?**

**Me: * Mutters something about timing * Maybe, Maybe not.**

**Shingo: Kurogane-san * Thud***

**Everyone: He just collapsed...**

**Me: * Facepalms* Dude stop fangirling it's getting a little annoying. Ah well, never mind. Just to say updating has been taking a while as I have my final GCSE exams. I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**Madoka: You better...**

**Me: Yeah I will don't worry about it. Well then that's all so BYE!**

**Everyone except Shingo: BYE!**


	3. THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE, ONLY A MESSAGE!

**Hi, Georgia here. Just letting everyone know that I am redrafting the prologue and first chapter so I won't be updating for some time. Thanks for the review Tsukuyomi-chan, I'll try my best on editing Madoka and I will try and finish a list of cards in Madoka's deck! And try with the whole making spell check work and correcting grammar mistakes.  
With that said I'll be off.**

**Bye and thanks for the 282 people who have read my fic!**


	4. Chapter 2

Cardfight Vanguard: New Dawn

Chapter 2

**Before**

**Me: Konichiwa minna! First of all it's shoutout time again! Shoutout to shadowmwape and Cardfighter By Heart for following, you two are awesome and Huge Shoutout to Animefan4ever13 or commonly know as Emily or Em-chan! Love ya! Also today I will be introducing a new character and the person they are based on :) Oh and I will upload a new version of the prologue and first chapter later!**

**Madoka: What?!**

**Me: Oh don't moan. You haven't even met her yet and you don't know what she's like. *mutters * And you don't know what she'll do. * Evil grin***

**Emily.S: G, what are you doing?**

**Me: Erm, nothing * Innocent look on face ***

**Kai: I am surrounded by idiots**

**Me: * smacks Kai around the head with a pillow * Next time it will be something harder than a pillow if you say something like that again. On with the story! I don't own Cardfight Vanguard and it's characters. I only own Madoka and my new character.**

Chapter 2

"Stand up, Vanguard!" both girls shouted slightly. "Little Angel of Love, Cupid!" (Grade 0, 5000 power). "Aiming for the Stars, Artemis." (Grade 0, 4000 power). "I'll go first. Stand and Draw." Misaki drew a card...

* Mini time skip *

Five minutes later both girl rode grade 3's. Madoka rode Aurora while Misaki rode Battle Deity of the Night, Artemis. "My turn. I stand and draw." Madoka pulled out a card from her deck. She looked at her damage zone. It was four to her and three to Misaki. I need to turn the tables here and now, Madoka thought. She had a full rear support (two Cupids and Pheonix) and Angelic Archer Dianna (Grade 2, 9500 power) on Aurora's left. She looked at the three cards in her hand. The first card was another Aurora while the second was the Angel of Justice, Azurale (Grade 3, power 11500. UB ability) and the third was another Fate (Grade 1, Power 6000).

Do I really want to try this, Madoka paused to think. "Madoka-san, are you ok?" Aichi asked. She nodded "I'm fine, it's just that I haven't been in a situation like this in a long I need is a little time to think." Misaki smiled at the fact she had caused a high level player to pause and think about their next move. Madoka sighed. Just believe and your friends will help you stupid, Madoka thought. A smile of confidence crossed Madoka's face. Let's do this, she thought. Madoka selected a card and raised it above her head. "Divine Justice rain down on this field, come forth the knight of angels. I cross ride Angel of Justice, Azurale!" Aurora was bathed in light and became a taller female angel with six wings. She was clad in white and gold armour and she held a large broadsword which emitted a golden aura. "Also I retire one of my Cupids and call Fate and another Aurora." (set up: rear guard= Cupid, Fate, Pheonix. Front guard= Aurora, Azurale, Dianna)

I hope this works, she thought. "I activate Fate's skill! Pay paying the cost of one card I can add one card to my damage pile." Everyone looked confused, why would Madoka give herself another point of damage? Kourin looked as if she realized something. She couldn't be, Kourin thought while gazing at the intense concentration on Madoka's face. "Also I activate Dianna's skill. By paying the cost of two cards I can retire your front support!" Misaki discarded the two cards while Madoka turned over two damage cards. "Here goes nothing, " Madoka grinned " Ultimate Break!" Madoka-san can use Ultimate break as well, Aichi thought. He seemed at little shocked. "For every Holy Fire Unit on the field Azurale gains 2000 power!" (Azurale: 11500 +10000= 21500). Ultimate Break! She can do that as well, Aichi thought. Madoka turned the first pair of cards. "With a boost from Cupid, Aurora attacks Artemis!" (Aurora: 11000 + 5000 = 16000). "No Guard. Damage Trigger check, Stand trigger. I give the power to Artemis." (Artemis: 10000 + 5000 = 15000). "With a boost from Fate, Azurale attacks!" (Azurale: 21500 + 6000 = 27500). "I guard Maiden, Kukurihime and Large Pot Witch Laurie!" (guard:10000 + 10000 = 20000) "Twin Drive. First check,Draw trigger, I give the power to Azurale and I draw one card. Second Check, Heal Trigger. I heal one damage and I give the power to Azurale! " (Azurale: 27500 + 10000 = 37500) Misaki sighed. "Damage trigger check. First check, Critical trigger. Second check,.No trigger." The cards fell silently onto Misaki's damage pile. "I lost." Misaki stated then smiled at her opponent "Welcome to the Carfight Club." Just before everyone could congratulate Madoka for her win the door to the club room slammed open. Leaning on the door breathing heavily was Kai Toshiki. "Onii-san wait for me!" A feminin voice cried. Behind him appeared a girl who had a similar shade of brown hair to Kai which was in a pixie crop hairstyle. She also shared the same bright green eyes as him. "Tia, go home. You don't need to associate with someone like her" Kai's voice was full of venom. Madoka looked slightly confused at the Toshiki siblings' appearance. "Tia, what on earth is you brother talking about?" Eyes turned to Madoka, then Tia and eventually Kai. "Ehh, Kai has a sister!" Everyone exclaimed except for Kai, Tianna and Madoka. Kai stared into Madoka's eyes "Meet me at Card capital on Saturday. We have thingg to settle." with that Kai stormed off. Madoka reached out for Tianna "Tia!" but she turned her back on her and rushed after her brother. "What was his problem?" Naoki asked while cracking his knuckles, as if getting ready for a fight. "Honestly, I don't know." Madoka sighed.

**After**

**Me: * pulls string on part popper* Yay! Up to 403 views! Thank you everyone! Anyway that's another chapter finished. Sorry if it's a bit small but since I'm kind I'm uploading two chapters!**

**Emily.S: I'm guessing you based Tianna on me.**

**Me: *brings out another party popper and pulls the string* Correct!**

**Madoka: where are you getting all these party poppers from?**

**Me: That's for only me to know.**

**Madoka: What's up with Kai?**

**Me: Think very hard about your past and then you should realize.**

**Madoka: Oh... I remember.**

**Aichi: You remember what?**

**Madoka: Well... *I smack her with a pillow * OW!**

**Me: No spilling my plans. Now shush. **

**Emily.S: *facepalms * Bye people!**

**Me: Yeah Bye! *Sticks headphones on * Hi Signalize! Kotae wa motto takai sora no kanata... *dances out of the room ***

Card List

Madoka: Holy Fire deck

Little Angel of Love, Cupid. Grade 0(boost). Power:5000. 1 critical. Sheild:

Divine Pheonix, Blaze. Grade 1(boost). Power: 6000. 1 critical. Sheild: 5000

Angelic Warrior of Truth, Fate. Grade 1 (boost). Power: 6000 1 critical. Sheild:10000. Ability: By paying the cost of one card, you can add one card from your deck to your damage pile.

Angelic Archer Dianna. Grade 2. Power:9500 Sheild: 4000 (intercept) Ability: With the cost of two cards you can retire your opponents front support.

Divine Angel of Light, Aurora. Grade 3 (twin drive). Power:11000. 1 critical. Ability: LB(4 damage) When activated all cards in your rear support gain 1500 power (soz typo in prologue. Will correct soon). Counterblast (1) you can retire one of your opponent's supporting cards.

Angel of Justice, Azurale. Grade 3 (twin drive). Power: 11500 Ability: UB (5 damage) when activated your vanguard recieves 2000 power for each Holy Fire unit on the field.

*Authors note* When I say "By paying the cost of" I mean turning over cards in the damage zone!


	5. Chapter 3

Cardfight Vanguard: New Dawn

Chapter 3

**Before**

**Me: Let's go, Let's go! Let's go, Let's go kattobashite. Let's go, Let's go!**

**Madoka: * facepalms then removes the headphones * Georgia you 're singing again. Do I have to confiscate these?**

**Me: Who are you, my mum?! Hi guys! Madoka if I want to listen to music then you're gonna have to get used to my singing.**

**Emily.S: Hi everyone!**

**Em-chan: Konichiwa!**

**Me: Wait a minuet, I thought I barracaided the door. How did you get in?**

**Emily.S & Em-chan: * points to Madoka***

**Me: Oh well. Let's-**

**Madoka: DON'T YOU DARE BREAK OUT SINGING AGAIN!  
Me: *pouts* Madoka your so mean... Onto the story then. Today you'll hear about Madoka's history (Madoka: WHAT?!) and the relationship she has with Kai and Tianna. I don't own Cardfight Vanguard and it's characters. Though I do own Madoka, Tiana and her little sister who will be introduced shortly.**

**Madoka's little sister: Onee-chan!**

**Madoka: AHH! God damn it! *Runs away ***

**Em-chan: Have fun Madoka! *waves***

Chapter 3

Eventually Saturday arrived and as usual Card Capital was packed. Kamui, Aichi, Misaki, Shingo, Naoki, Izuki and Morikawa had already arrived and were talking about Kai's entrance the other day. "Kai said what?" Kamui asked. "Kai-kun said that he and Madoka-san had things to settle." Aichi explained. The front door slid open and Madoka entered. "Hi Aichi, Naoki, Misaki, Shingo." Madoka smiled as she greeted the others and she tickled assistacat under his chin. Madoka and Aichi smiled at each other. They were wearing the same outfits they had wore in the VSCC finals. " Madoka- san this is Kamui, Izuki and Morikawa. They're my other friends that go to a different school to us." Madoka waved at them. "Ah Good Morning everyone." Shin said. "Morning." Everyone except Madoka greeted the shop manager. "Nice to meet you. I'm Madoka Kurogane." Shin smiled in response. "Aichi you forgot your lunch again." a small girl with short brown hair entered Card Capital carrying a large bag. "Emi!" Aichi excalimed "Emi-chan!" Kamui smiled and blushed a little. "Madoka, this is Emi; Aichi's sister." Misaki introduced the two. "Hi." Emi said. Madoka turned to the others "Kai hasn't turned up then." she sighed and began to pace. She hated having to wait. The atmosphere felt too tense. Madoka could feel the worry beginning to creep along her spine. "Onee-chan, Tia said sorry but Kai's busy and the match is postponed until tomorrow." Everyone turned around to see a young girl. "Mi-Miyako, What are you doing here? What do you mean Kai's busy and more to the point why did Tia go to you about the fight?" The words tumbled out of Madoka's mouth. "Ehh, Madoka-san has a sister!" Everyone minus Madoka exclaimed. "SHUT UP!" Misaki yelled from behind the counter. The others looked at the floor ashamed. Miyako walked up to the group. She had long blonde and black streaked hair, deep violet eyes and was wearing a black sleeveless top, a white skirt and black knee high boots. She bowed causing her hair to cover her face "Nice to meet you all. I'm Miyako Kurogane, Madoka's litle sister." (Me: Miyako means beautiful night child, you'll see why I chose this name later on) "Miyako you still haven't answered my questions." Madoka snapped, tapping her foot out of annoyance. Miyako sighed at her older sister's impatience. "Well..."

* Mini time skip *

"ARGH, Kai is such a jerk!" Kamui roared, he received a death look from Misaki which caused him to calm down. "Onee-san, why is Kai-kun annoyed with you?" Miyako asked which caused everyone else to agree and nod. "Wa kanna nai" Madoka muttered. (Me: For those who do not understand Japanese that means I don't know. Emily: Back to the story.) "Surely you must have done something." Morikawa received multiple death glares from around the room. Madoka sighed "I don't know, it might be... Well the only thing I can think of is..." Madoka trailed off. I don't wantt to tell them this awful memory, she thought. "Madoka-san?" Aichi checked to see if anything was wrong. Her voice began to quake "I-I think it m-might be because of this..."

_* Flashback *_

_Madoka was nine and had just moved into a new town. Everyone in school seemed to hate her. The boys would throw stones at her or even punch her. While girls would laugh and make fun of her. She felt so alone. Everyday she would go home covered in scratches and bruises. It continued for weeks, it was relentless. Then one day she meet Kai._

"_Kurogane, the baby. Kurogane the wimp. Madoka the mummies girl!" A group of boys jeered while pushing Madoka around between group members. She already had several scratches, a huge scrape on her left knee and there would be bruises the next morning. "Give us your money and we'll leave you alone... for a while" One of them grinned malicously. "Yamette. Please.." Madoka cried. One of the boys jabbed her in the kidney which cause her to cry out in pain. Her knees gave away and she collapsed onto the floor. The bullies towered above her menacingly. "STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!" A voice yelled. The circle dispersed causing Madoka to look up and see her savior. It was a boy aged ten or eleven with bright green eyes and short spikey brown hair. He wore a checked shirt over a blue long sleeved top, black jeans and blue trainers. "What do you want Toshiki?" The brunette growled at the bullies. "I said, LEAVE HER ALONE!" He took a step forward which caused the bullies to run away screaming. The boy walked over to to Madoka and offered his hand to her. "Do you need some help?" He asked softly. Madoka nodded shyly and took the outstretched hand. The boy looked worried after seeing the damage. "My name's Kai, Kai Toshiki. Come with me and then we can get you sorted out." Madoka nodded "Madoka Kurogane. That's my name." She murmured. Kai smiled. "Let's be friends. It's nice to meet you Madoka." And for the first time in months Madoka smiled._

_From there Kai introduced Madoka to his sister Tianna and taught Madoka how to play Cardfight Vanguard. Eight months later the three formed a new Cardfighting team (similar to the one created by Kai, Ren and Tetsu. (Me: This is before Kai moves to where Ren lives) called Team Victorious. It was a few days after this that Madoka was introduced to a new clan and this clan slow caused her to change (Madoka: Wait, What? Me: Mwahahahaha, BRING ON THE EVIL PSYQUALIA!). _

"_Madoka, Tia! I'm her now so we can start training now!" Kai shouted once entering their club room. Silence greeted him, an erie silence with a dark edge. Then all of a sudden a scream pierced the silence and then a few seconds later a dark laugh followed. "Are you guys ok?" Kai shouted, running towards where the scream came from. There Kai saw his younger sister on her hands and knees sobbing her heart out while a girl a similar age stood laughing. The girl looked similar to Madoka except she had Indigo eyes and wore a black leaher jacket, a black choker, a deep purple t-shirt, black jeans and black leather boots. There was a black mavelent aura surrounding her. She stopped laughing and sneered at Kai. "Ara, Ara look what the cat dragged in." She laughed. Kai ran to his sister's side. "Tia are you alright?" Kai asked. Tianna raised her head, here eyes were red from how long she had been crying "I lost Onii-san. She's different, s-she's gone dark." Tianna cried. Kai glared at the mysterious girl. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!" Kai yelled. The girl laughed "Why she's told you already. She lost, I won. Kai I didn't think you were so stupid." the girl said with venom. "How do you know my name?" Kai asked, wondering how the weirdo knew his name. "Ara, Ara can't you recognize me Kai? You should listen to your sister because she has all the answers." realization washed over Kai like someone had threw icy cold water over him. "M-M-Madoka?" kai stuttered with shock. The girl smiled. "Hello Kai, how are you?" Madoka began to laugh again, it had a cold, hard edge to it. Eventually she stopped "Kai would you do me the honors?" She asked motioning to the Cardfight table. He nodded "If that what it takes to make you come back to your senses." The pair grabbed their startign cards "Stand up the vanguard!"_

_*Mini time skip *_

_Kai had one card left which he couldn't guard with and 5 damage. Madoka had an evil grin on her face "I told you it was the Final Turn. Now Lucifer, END THIS!" Madoka yelled. The dark fallen angel prince moved forward and swung the mavolent sword towards Kai's vanguard. The final damage card floated onto the damage pile. Kai's fist slammed the table "I lost..." Kai mumbled. "Onii-san are you ok?" Kai nodded, trying to shake off his sister's concern. "That was a nice fight, I hope we can play again some point in the future." Madoka said. Madoka turned away from the siblings and began to leave. "Madoka..." Kai mumbled. She turned around slightly, the Fallen Avengers deck still in her hand, and smiled. "MADOKA PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE COME BACK!" Tianna screamed. Instantly something broke inside of the girl causing her eyes to widen and return to their original colour and her face to become worried. A single tear spilled from her eyes. Madoka panicked "I'M SORRY! HONTONEI GOMMENASAI!" She screamed. Madoka ran from the room and after that Kai and Tianna never saw Madoka again because the next day she moved out of town. _

_*End of Flashback *_

Tears streamed down Madoka's face. Miyako looked shocked, as if she had never seen her sister like this before. "Sorry..." Madoka muttered while crying. "That sounds like what happened to Ren." Misaki whispered to Kamui, who nodded in agreement. "That's not the only time it's happened. Sometimes I just lose it... and then that happens. I t-try to stop it, to control it. I'm horrible, you shouldn't be friends with me." Madoka cried. Aichi walked over to his friend and pulled her into an embrace. "Aichi?" Madoka sniffled, looking up into his eyes. "You're not horrible at all. You're fine as you are, we all make mistakes. Even I lose it at some points." Aich said hugging his friend closer. _Thump, Thump, Thump. _Why is my heart racing, Aichi thought why smiling at Madoka. "Aichi..." Madoka then began sobbing into his chest. The pair were like that for another 10 minutes and then Madoka finally pulled away, wiping her eyes. "Thank you." Madoka mumbled. "If you ever need a friend's shoulder to cry on, I'm here. You're not the only one who was bullied and let something ovetake you. I'm here if you need me." Aichi said to her. Madoka smiled at him. "Miyako we need to go home, mum said to be back for lunch coz we're going out later." Miyako nodded "Emi-san, I'll see you at school. Bye guys." With that Miyako ran out the shop. "See you guys tomorrow." Madoka said. She turned to Aichi and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you Aichi" She whispered in his ear. Madoka ran out of the shop waving at her friends. Aichi lifted his hand to where Madoka had kissed him and blushed slightly. "Onii-san got a kiss from Madoka!" Kamui exclaimed with delight. "Aichi if you need any advice on how to win her call on me, Morikawa the master of Love!" Morikawa said placing his hand on Aichi's shoulder. "Aichi," Misaki said which caught his attention "Didn't Madoka's story sound similar to what happened to Ren?" Aichi nodded. The posibility that Madoka had Psyqualia was there, they just needed something to prove it. Aichi sighed. She's just like me, he thought. After that things in Card Capital calmed down and returned to normal.

**After**

**Madoka: * Crying* Georgia why would you do this to me? T-T**

**Me: * Hugs Madoka* Aww sorry but it's your past, as Aichi said we all make mistakes. Aichi, cheer up Madoka! *Pushes Madoka towards Aichi***

**Aichi: !**

**Em-chan: *High fives Georgia and whispers* Nice one GG!**

**Emily.S: Aww You ok Tia?**

**Tianna: Yeah I'm over it. I'm cool with being friends with Madoka but only if Onii-san lets me.**

**Me: Figures that you would only worry about Tianna. Look at the couple! Aren't they so cute XD**

**Madoka: *smacks Georgia with a blow up hammer***

**Me: OW! Why'd you hit me with a blow up hammer?**

**Madoka: You deserved it.**

**Me: *sigh* Fine. Bye Everyone! Until next time!**

**Emily.S: Georgia, Lets talk about Leavers day and Prom! Oh, Bye!**


	6. Chapter 4

CardFight Vanguard: New Dawn

Chapter 4

**Before**

**Me & Madoka: Stand up, Vanguard!**

**Me: Grassland Breeze, Sagramore!**

**Madoka: Divine Sheild of Warriors!**

**Emily.S: Georgia why are you having a card fight with Madoka?**

**Me: Because she stole my ice cream! *dark aura appears* No one steals my ice cream and gets away with it!**

**Em-chan: Madoka have you said sorry yet?**

**Madoka: No because: 1) It was yummy 2) Georgia was being mean 3) Her plans that she told you about**

**Em-chan: Oh... **

**Me: My turn. Stand and Draw. I ride Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth! I call Blessing owl *places behind Gareth* Turn End**

**Em-chan: Georgia does not own Cardfight Vanguard and it's characters. She only owns Madoka, Miyako and Tianna.**

Chapter 4

_Saturday Evening- Aichi's POV_

_Thump, Thump, Thump. _I sighed. Why is my heart still beating so fast?

*Mini Flashback*

Madoka turned from our friends to face me. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my cheeks warm and my heart began to ache in my chest. "Thank you Aichi" Madoka whispered in my ear. With that she ran out the door.

* End of flashback *

"Aichi why are you blushing?" Emi said from the door. "E-Emi! W-what a-are you doing in my room?" Emi placed her hands on her hips. "Mum told me to tell you that dinner's ready." I sighed again "Ok, I'll come down now."

_Meanwhile in Madoka's house. Madoka's POV_

I sighed and began to lean on the edge of my balcony. The night breeze ruffled my hair. Why can't I stop thinking about him. "Aichi..." I whispered as I gazed up at the stars. " I thought I would find you out here." A voice said , I jumped in shock. I turned around "MUM! Stop sneaking up on me!" I yelled. My mum began laughing. I clenched my fist "It's not funny! You scared me!" I shouted. Why does this kind of stuff happen to me? "Mum, what do you want?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. My mum gave me that look when she thinks I'm doing something stupid. "I just wanted to have a look at what your doing." She sighed. I rolled my eyes. "Who is this Aichi then?" Mum asked. My heart began to beat frantically. "Wh-what! Um, Aichi is, um, my friend f-from school. W-we play CardFight Vanguard together. And..." I found myself trailing off for some reason. "Well look at that, you're blushing" Mum chuckled. "M-MUM!" I yelled and my cheeks began to feel really warm. My mum laughed. "What's he like, Dokie?" She asked (Me: It's pronounced Dough-key. Madoka I'm coming at you with all my power!). "Mum, please stop..." I muttered. "Dokie, If you like him just tell him." I looked at mum, shocked at the words that just came out of her mouth. If you like him just tell him, well its not like that Mum, at least I don't think it is. "Dokie, Just be true to yourself." with that my mum left the balcony. I then found myself looking at the stars again. "Aichi, Why do you make my heart race?" I whispered.

_Time Unknown Place Unknown Madoka's POV_

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock. _Where am I? Everything around me is crimzon. I see something dart away in the the corner of my eye. I turn in its direction. A huge dark figure towers over me. "Hello, my vanguard. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" The figure has a masculine voice with a dark edge to it. "Do I know you because I feel like I do." I shout. _Madoka, MADOKA, OH MADOKA. HAHAHAHAHAHA. _Laughter erupts from the shadows. I turn and look all around to see smaller shadowy figures advancing, closing in on me. I'm trapped. Shivers run up my spine. I can't escape, I'm trapped, They're closing in on me. I close my eyes and begin to quake. "Who are you?" I ask. "My vanguard, you don't remember me. We were so good together, why don't you remember? I know," The huge figure's eyes glow blood red and a bloody, sadistic smile appears "I'll make you remember." I open my eyes to see a circle of shadows surronding me. They launch forward and pain erupts everywhere. I scream. "HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" I yell. The attack continues. I'm struggling to breathe. The pain, it hurts, someone... please... help... Aichi..."AICHI TASKETTE!" I scream. Darkness swallowed me whole.

_Early hours of Sunday, Madoka's bedroom Madoka's POV_

"AICHI TASKETTE!" I screamed. My eyes snapped open. I sat up in my bed, sweating and breathing heavily. "Thank god, it was only a dream." I sighed in relief.I look towards the clock on my dresser, 4:15. I hope I didn't wake Mum and Miyako up. I slowly rose from my bed and crept towards my bedroom door. I placed my ear against the wooden door and listened for any sounds that showed that I had woken up the others. Nothing. I sighed and crept towards my balcony and opened the door. A light breeze brushed against my body, cooling it down. I waked to the edge of my balcony and leaned on the rails. I took in the sights and smells of the morning. "Madoka-san, Is that you?" An all to familiar voice asked. I turned to it's source. One house away from my own, leaning out of the window was Aichi. I felt my cheeks warm in embaressment. All I had on was my Star Call Trumpeter pyjamas; a vest top with the trumpeter on and shorts. "A-Aichi?! You live one door away from me?!" Calm down Madoka "Erm, Yeah. It's me, Madoka." I said. He smiled "It's cool that we live one door away from each other. What are you doing up so early?" He asked. My cheeks began to get warmer "Um, well, I kinda had a nightmare so I came outside to shake it off" I said. This is so embarrassing... "Oh, Ok. Do you think Kai will turn up today?" _Thump, Thump, Thump. _Why is my heart racing? "Um... I don't know. I think that if he does then I'm going to be in for a tough fight." He nods and stares at the sky. I see him mouth the words, _Blaster Dark _and _Why. _"Aichi are you ok?" I asked. He only nods in response. "Ai-" I stopped myself. Why was I about pester him more about his feelings? Argh, What's going on with me. "I'm going in. I need to get ready. I'll see you later." I said. He nods in response. I sighed and walked back into my room and lie down on my bed. _Thump, Thump, Thump. _Aichi why do you make me feel like this?

_Later on, Sunday. Card Capital. Normal POV_

Card Capital was packed as usual. Miyako and Madoka entered the cool haven. "Onee-san you look like you're about to pass out." Madoka sat down in the chair next to one of two fans in the shop. "I can't help it if I'm not used to the heat!" Maodka moaned. "What's the weather like back in England?" Misaki asked from behind the counter. "Cold and wet. The weather over there was awful." Madoka turned to her sister. "And before you say it, that one day in April when it was 30 degrees does not count." Misaki laughed at the siblings. "Misaki-san are we early as none of the others are here." Miyako asked while looking at the cards in the display unit. "Maybe the warm weather is keeping the others outside." Misaki said which caused Madoka to burst out laughing. The door to Card Capital slid open and Shin walked in. "Look who I found outside." Aichi, Emi, Kamui, Morikawa, Izuki, Shingo, Naoki, Reiji, Eiji and Miwa all entered the shop. "Hi Madoka-san, Miyako-san!" Aichi said smiling. "What took you guys so long?" Madoka asked after walking over to the group. Kamui pointed to a grumpy Morikawa "Makemi kept blathering on about going swimming." Reiji nodded and Eiji said "LUKBOAGS, yo." Morikawa looked at the floor and muttered something about the sea. "So then, how about a fight?" Madoka asked, pulling her deck out of her pocket. "That would be perfect." A voice proclaimed. "Kai. Tia." Madoka muttered.

Kai walked into the shop and Tianna followed. Kai sat down at one of the tables and set up his deck. He motioned for madoka to join him. Slowly Madoka walked over to where Kai was sat and began to lay out her deck in silence. "Its been sometime hasn't it Kurogane." Kai said cooly. Madoka nodded while drawing her hand. "Madoka why did you leave?" Tianna asked which caused Madoka to hesitate. "I left because of a family incident. That's all." Madoka said, her voice void of all emotions. Miyako nodded, agreeing with the statement. "What was the-" Tianna was cut of by a very angry Miyako. "You have no right asking Onee-san that question!" Miyako yelled. "Miyako it's alright. There's no reason to get so wound up over the question. A member of my family died. Mum decided to move because she wanted to help the other members of our family." Madoka stated cooly. Tianna nodded, excepting what had happened. "Kurogane, You and I have a score to settle. Now shall we begin?" Kai asked. Madoka nodded. "Stand up, (the) vanguard!"

"Little Angel of Love, Cupid!"

"Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon!"  
Madoka looked at Kai, Passion burning in her eyes. Kai I will make you believe in me again and I will become your friend again, Madoka thought. Kai's green eyes stared into Madoka's eyes. I will show you my power and how I felt all those years ago, Kai thought. Madoka motioned to Kai letting him know he could go first. He nodded. "Stand and draw. I ride the vanguard, Red River Dragoon. Strike-dagger Dragon moves to the rear support with its skill. Turn End" Madoka nodded, taking in the field. To Kai this was odd, Usually Madoka would never hesitate or pauses for such a length of time. Is she afraid or is it because she is fighting me for the first time in years, Kai asked himself.

Madoka smiled at Kai. She was ready for this. "Here I go. I stand and draw." Madoka looked at her hand. She had Angelic Hunter(x1), Divine Elementalist Andromeda(x1), Angelic Oracle Pandora(x2), Divine Swordsman Blake(x1) and Angelic Warrior of Combat Macha(x1). "I ride Divine Elementalist Andromeda! I call Angelic Hunter!" Madoka placed the hunter behind Andromeda. She turned the pair of cards. "With a boost from Hunter, Andromeda attacks!" (Andromeda: 7000 + 5000 = 12000). "No Guard. Damage trigger check, no trigger." Kai placed the card on his damage pile. "Turn End." Madoka said. "You're holding back." Kai stated cooly. Madoka's eyes widened with shock. "I might be. I haven't seen you play in a while so I'm just being wary." Madoka said in her emotionless voice. Kai nodded. "My turn. I stand and draw!"

_Aichi's POV_

I watched my two friends. Madoka was an emotionless shell of herself. She was so happy beforehand. And this morning she seemed a little... off. Like something had happened and it caused her to, well, change. Maybe it's because of what she told us yesterday. "Final Turn!" I snapped out of my thoughts to look at the fight. Madoka had five damage and Kai could attack twice. "You're really good Kai. I shouldn't expect less from the one who taught me how to play." Madoka said with a slight smile on her face. Kai smirked "I expected more from you. Yet if this is how you play then it must have been a miracle when you beat Aichi at the VSCC". A shiver crawled up my spine. All of a sudden my vision went white. Suddenly I could see again but I wasn't in Card Capital. I was in some sort of forest. "This is the end!" I heard someone shout. I turned to it's source. The card that Kai and Madoka were currently using stood before me. "THIS IS MY REVENGE!" Vowing Sword Dragon advanced and struck Aurora in the chest. "AHHHHH!" The angel cried out in pain. The image changed again only now I could see Kai hurting Madoka. Like Aurora, She cried out in pain.

My vision then went black and I found myself back in Card Capital. "I-I lost..." Madoka muttered. Kai smirked. He quickly packed up his deck and walked out of the shop with Tianna. What was that just now, Psyqualia? "Madoka-san, are you ok?" I asked. I wonder if she actually felt pain when Kai's vanguard attacked her's.

_Normal POV_

Madoka raised her head and looked at a concerned Aichi. She smiled weakly at him "I'm fine. I think..." She whispered. She had one hand against her chest and her breathing was quite heavy. "Onee-san are you sure you're ok?" Miyako asked with a worried look on her face. "I-I'm f-fi-" Madoka collapsed onto the shop floor. "Onee-san!" Miyako cried. Madoka lay on the floor, arm wrapped around her chest, her face screwed up in pain. Shin and Miwa both picked Madoka up and carried her to the living space behind the shop.

_Madoka's POV_

Pain enveloped my chest, I couldn't breathe. Shin and Miwa carried me back here and placed me on the counch. I could see Shin's lips moving but I couldn't hear him. Miyako looked pale and sick with worry. Why is this happening and why now? Instantly a stabbing pain covered my chest. "AHHH!" Everyone looked worried after I screamed. Why is this happening again? The last ime this happened was after Drake... "Madoka-san, where does it hurt?" I tried to focus on the face before me. "Aichi..." I whispered. My vision cleared and I could see everyone in more clarity. I felt someone touch my chest. Slowly the pain began to disappear. Aichi is touching my chest and the pain is going away, how? Why? _Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump. _Now my heart feels like it's about to burst. "How did you know I was in pain before I collapsed?" I whispered. His eyes looked away from my face. "I-I just thought you looked like you were in pain... you were breathing heavily and you were pale..." Aichi trailed off. He's not telling me something. I looked at Miyako and smiled "Don't worry Miyako. The pain's gone. I'll be fine." I said. Slowly I sat up . Aichi moved away from me. "Will you be ok walking home?" Aichi asked with a worried look on his face. Before I could answer Miyako asked "Aichi you live one door down fromus right? Please can you help me with taking Onee-san home?" Aichi nodded. He quickly put one of my arms around his neck and helped me up. "Sorry Everyone..." I muttered. I could feel my cheeks burning up. "Let's go." Miyako said. Aichi smiled at me as he helped me walk out of the shop.

*Mini time skip*

_Madoka's bedroom- Madoka's POV_

Slowly Aichi and myself walked into my room. "I'll sit on my bed, if you could help me there please Aichi?" I asked. My cheeks still felt warm. "Ok, don't worry about it. You really made everyone worry back then." Aichi said. He guided me to my bed and sat down next to me. "Aichi... were you telling me the truth... when I asked you about how you knew I was in pain before I collasped?" I asked. Aichi looked away from me. He had that far away look on his face again, the same look he had this morning. "Madoka-san... I..." Aichi trailed off. "Aichi is something wrong?" I asked. I realised I had moved slightly closer to him. "You know you told us about what happened between you and Kai." I nodded. "I... It happened to me too..."He trailed off. "Aichi..." He turned and smiled at me. "That doesn't matt-" I decieded to cut him off "Yes it does. If it troubles you then you should talk about it. I know I felt better after talking to everyone about it. Even if it did make me cry." I said smiling at him. "Psyqualia. That's what it's called. I only use it when I have to. I think your battle triggered it. And I saw a vision of you in pain. And..." Yet again he trailed off. I looked him directly in the eyes. "Aichi, you don't have to worry. I'm fine now and I'm sure you will be as well." Aichi's cheeks began turn a deep red. "Madoka-san I have to go now." Aichi muttered. I nodded. "Thank you."

All of a sudden my bedroom door slammed open. "Onee-san this just came for you." Miyako shouted ever so slightly. I looked at what she was holding. "A letter? For me?" I asked. Miyako handed me the letter and walked out of my room, shutting the door in the process. "I wonder who it could be from." I opened the envelope, pulled out the letter and opened it. A vanguard card fell out onto the floor. I looked at the name at the bottom. My blood ran cold. I felt the paper slip form my fingers. The piece of paper fell on the floor, the writing facing upwards.

_Madoka,_

_I was in town so I thought I should let you know. Also here's somethignfor you to remember me by. I hope you remember your old avatar and the fun times we had together. I hope I can see you again soon. Maybe then I might be able to see the old Madoka who was strong and cool. _

_Drake_

"No. It can't be..." I whispered. "Madoka-san?" I looked at the card on the floor. Fallen Prince of the Avengers, Lucifer. I felt my body begin to quake. "Madoka-san are you ok?" Aichi looked concerned. "That bastard. I wish he would leave me alone." Tear began to stream down my face. "Madoka! If you don't tell me then I can't help you." Aichi said, closing the remaining distance between us. "Someone who keeps stalking me. He wants me to go back to the person who crushed Kai and Tia." I cried. "Who is it?" Aichi asked. "Drake." I whispered. Aichi hugged me. "It's ok. I'm sure all of us can figure something out." he whispered. Yet again I began crying into his chest.

*Mini time skip (Em-chan: What? Why? We were just getting to the good stuff!) *

_Normal POV_

Madoka wiped away the remaining tears ans smiled weakly. "Thank you Aichi." She said. He smiled back at Madoka. "I've got to go now. If you need anything just say. Bye, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Aichi said and waved goodbye. Madoka was left in her bedroom alone. "Drake why do you keep haunting me?"

**After**

**Me: VICTORY IS MINE!**

**Madoka: I lost :(**

**Em-chan & Emily.S: Oh the feels **

**Me: Madoka you own me two tubs of ice cream! XD**

**Em-chan: This chapter is longer than the others**

**Me: I was getting into the groove of things**

**Madoka: Really?!**

**Emily.S: Have you learnt your lesson?**

**Madoka: Yes. Never come between Georgia and her ice cream. Also... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW!**

**Me: hehe. What's wrong? Don't you like Aichi?**

**Madoka: *blushes and turns away***

**Me, Em-chan and Emily.S: MADOKA 3 AICHI**

**Aichi: What's going on?**

**Madoka: N-N-Nothing!**

**Me: XD Ok so I've changed the rating for obvious reasons. Also you may be thinking "Who is Drake?". I will not give out any info on who Drake is. You will find out about him later on. Apart from that, I have nothing else to say. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 5

CardFight Vanguard: New Dawn

Chapter 5

**Before**

**Me: _From Shadows~ We'll~ descend upon the world~ Take back what you stole~~_**

**Madoka: *Scared aura* Gomene, Gomene, Gomene...**

**Emily.S: Georgia what did you do?**

**Me: * Removes headphones* Madoka stole my ice cream so I punished her.**

**Hikari: More like I did...**

**Me: Hikari when did you get here? Hikari is my OC for my Zettai Bouei Leviathan fanfic.**

**Em-chan & Emily.S: The one you can't post.**

**Me: Hai! Hikari you can leave for the mo**

**Em-chan: GG is adding Ai into her fic so beware!**

**Me: (; Yep Ai will now be apart of my fic. Right, I don't own CardFight Vanguard and it's characters. I only own Madoka, Miyako and Tianna. Em-chan owns Ai.**

Chapter 5

_Madoka's POV_

"Hey Miyako if you don't hurry up I'll leave without you!" I heard a thud from upstairs "Give me a few more minuets Onee-san!" Miyako yelled from upstairs. I sighed. Miyako ran down stairs, dressed in Miyaji's junior uniform, hair tyed up in a pontail. "Miyako aren't you forgetting something?" I asked while smiling sweetly at her. Miyako instantly began to panic "What! Erm... My Bag! Where is it, Where is it?" I laughed at her and produced her bag from behind my back. "In there is your books, your homework and your lunch." I said grinning at her. Miyako sighed in relief. "Let's go." Miyako nodded. "Ne, Onee-san can we call for Emi and Aichi-kun?" I nodded. In that instant Miyako flew out of the door and down the road. "Mattakun. Mum, we're leaving! I'll see you later!" I yelled and ran out of the door in pursuit of my younger sister. "Onee-san Haiaku!" I found Miyako, Emi and Aichi all waiting for me.

"Madoka-san are you ok today?" Emi asked when I had caught up with them. "I'm A-ok! It's amazing what sleep can do to you." Aichi smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "Are you ready for today's test?" Aichi asked. "Yeah. I should be fine as I've already studied what the test is about." I said, I hadn't revised because the stuff was so easy. "Misaki-san, Good Morning!" The two younger siblings chorused. "Morning Misaki." I turned my gaze to Miyako and Emi. "Shouldn't you two be heading off in that direction now." I said waving my hand in the direction they should be going. Both girls realized they were going the wrong way, waved goodbye and left.

"Madoka who are you going to take on today?" Misakiasked. I shrugged. "I'm not su-" Thud. I was throw off balance by something and I hit the ground. "Ow..." I groaned. I checked to see who or what I had walked into. In front of me was a girl my age, who was also on the floor grimacing in pain, with long black hair and familiar green eyes. She was wearing Miyaji Academy's uniform. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I apologised. "A-Ai is that you?" Aichi asked. The girl, Ai, looked up and smiled. "Aichi! I've missed you so much. Hi, Misaki. I haven't seen you in ages." Ai said. Misaki offered me her hand and helped my to my feet. I began to brush off the dirt on my skirt. Ai turned and looked my in the eyes. "Wait, Madoka is that you?" Ai asked. I grinned as I remembered who stood before me "Ai, Ai Toshiki. Is that really you or am I hallucinating?" I asked in return. Ai grinned and hugged me, so tight that I was struggling to breathe. "Madoka its been so long! I've missed you so much you wouldn't realize how much." She exclaimed, hugging me tighter. "Ai. I. Can't. Breathe." I huffed. Instantly I was released and could breathe again. "M-Madoka-san how do you k-know Ai?" Aichi asked. For some reason he was blushing. "Ai and I were friends when we were younger." I explained. "O-oh I s-see" I looked at Aichi, what was wrong with him? "Aichi are you ok?" I asked. Aichi's eyes widened and he looked a little panicked. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Ai smiled "Hey, won't we be late for school if we just stand here?" Ai asked. Now it was my turn to panic. "OH NO! I promised to check the classroom before school. I need to go. I'll see you guys later!" I said. I broke into a sprint. "BYE MADOKA!" Ai yelled after me.

*Time skip to the end of the school day*

_Madoka's POV_

"Never again will I ask Shingo to help with my work!" I exclaimed. Ai, Misaki and Kourin laughed. "Where are the boys?" Misaki asked. "They had to help tidy up our classroom." Kourin said. "poor them." Ai said with a smile. "So Ai, how was the world wide tour?" Misaki asked. Ai shrugged "I was cool but I got a little bored since I couldn't play Cardfight much.". I pulled out my deck from my bag. "Well then would you like one?" I asked. Ai grinned. "On one condition, You tell me what Aichi is to you." Ai said. I felt my cheeks burn "W-What! Um, er, fine... But what do I get in return?" I asked. What was she thinking? Aichi is... My cheeks warmed. "Anything you want." I sighed. "C-Could you get T-Tia to talk to me again?" I asked. Ai simply nodded while grinning. I couldn't be blushing that bad, could I? Misaki and Kourin were smiling as well. "Let's get started." Ai said pulling out her deck.

*Mini Time skip*

_Ai's POV_

I was winning. Madoka has changed her style a lot since back then. Though by looking at the damage she had basically told me that it hadn't helped her. "Your pretty good Ai. Almost as good as Kai." Madoka said while checking the three card in her hand. "Madoka, I'm gonna go full out. Oh and just to let you know I've beaten Kai 3 times since I've got back." I said smiling at her. I watched her pale slightly and blush after. I wonder who could have caused that. "Stand and Draw. Stand up, Vanguard! Golden light shine upon me! Let us ride to victory, I ride Dignified Gold Dragon! Also I call Blaster Blade Liberator and Little Liberator Marron!" (Ai: rear support- Marron, Llew, Pomergal. Front support- Blaster Blade, VC DGold dragon, Phallon. Damage 4). Madoka tensed, waiting for the blows to come. "Here I go! With a boost from Marron, Blaster Blade attacks your vanguard!" Madoka held up one card and moved Blake into the guard circle. "I guard with Cassiel and Rai-Lee intercepts!" (Ai: 9000 + 7000 = 16000 Madoka: 5000+5000= 10000). Madoka still looked like she was bracing herself even if my first attack hadn't gone through. "With a boost from Llew, Dignified Gold Dragon attacks your vanguard. Also Limit Break! When I attack your vanguard Dignified Gold Dragon gains an extra 5000 power! Also I activate Llew's skill, My dragon gains another +4000" (Ai: 10000 + 5000 + 4000 + 6000 = 25000).

Madoka sighed "I-I guard w-with Idiyanale, Althea a-and Dianna intercepts!" (Madoka: 5000 + 5000 + 10000 = 20000). "I-I hope t-that's e-enough" I heard Madoka whisper, a faint blush still covered her face. I smiled. _You will win Ai, We'll always fight for you and Aichi!_ "What was that? Who spoke?" I asked looking for where the voices came from. Madoka, Misaki and Kourin looked confused. "Ai, no one was talking. I-I'm w-waiting for you to a-announce your t-twin drive t-triggers" Madoka said. That was odd. "Okay, Twin Drive check! First check: no trigger. Second check: Critical Trigger! I give the power to my dragon!" Madoka looked at the four damage in her pile and gulped. "D-damage t-t-trigger check. First check: n-no trigger. Second check: N-no trigger." Madoka frowned while I grinned in triumph.

_Madoka's POV_

"I-I-I l-lost." I finally managed to say the words. I looked down at the ground. What is Aichi to me... "Madoka, I won so... Tell us! What is Aichi to you!" Ai asked, she seemed to glow with excitement. "A-A-Aichi i-is... M-My friend. Aichi is my friend! W-we met at the VSCC." I eventually finished without stuttering. Ai raised her eyebrow at me. I could feel my cheeks burning. "Hi everyone, what's happened while we were gone?" All of us turned to see all the boys in the doorway. I sighed in relief. Hopefully Ai would stop asking about my relationship with Aichi. "Kurogane-san are you ok? You seem a little flushed." Shingo asked. I sighed "I'm fine, there's nothing wrong. I'm just a little hot that's all." I glared at the other girls, trying to make a point that if they said a word about the conditions of the fight then they would be in trouble. MIsaki and Kourin nodded while Ai grinned. "Yeah let's have a cardfight!" Noaki yelled while the boys walked in. Everyone smiled at each other. "Um... Is Madoka Kurogane here?" I turned to find a little boy at the door. "Yeah that's me." the boy seemed to smile to himself. He walked towards me and handed me a deep purple envelope and left. "Madoka-san, do you really want to open that?" Aichi asked. I guess after the other day Aichi can tell what I'm thinking. Drake... "I'll be fine, if it's him them I'll just shred the letter." I took a deep breath in and opened the letter.

_Starshot,_

_I know who you are looking for. Drake Leisser. If you wish to find out more about him, his where abouts and his purpose meet me at the abandoned factory after you finish with your school work. Let's meet at 16:45. Don't be late. _

_Raven._

_Aichi's POV_

"Starshot?" Kourin said. We all looked at Madoka confused at what the letter said. "I haven't used that name since I was 12. It was my name for Cardfight Contests in the south west of the UK. Obviously this person knows about me and my history..." Madoka said looking at the letter. "Does the name sound familiar?" I asked. Madoka shook her head. She then pulled out a card from the envelope, Eagle Knight of the Skies. I looked at the card and Ai looked over her shoulder. All of a sudden the three of us were on Cray. "Cray? Why now?" I whispered. Madoka looked around and Ai clung to my arm, holding it in a death grip. "Ai are you ok?" Madoka asked looking at her. "Something doesn't feel right..." she trailed off and then buried her face in the fabric of my jacket. I could feel my face heat up. "AICHI, AI WATCH OUT!" Madoka yelled as I saw a figure speeding towards us. I could feel Ai shaking against me. I closed my eyes bracing myself for the worst...

_Ai's POV_

I could feel Aichi in front of me and I could hear everyone in the cardfight club... Wait the club, so... we're not on Cray! I sighed in relief. "Ai, Aichi, what was that?" Madoka asked looking a little pale. I looked up at a concerned Aichi. "Ai, are you ok? You look really pale and you're freezing." Aichi said blushing. I realised I was holding his hand and smiled. All of a sudden I felt really dizzy. "I-I fe-" darkness swallowed me and I felt like I was falling. Then all feeling in my body vanished.

*Mini time skip*

"Ai are you ok?" Madoka asked leaning over me. "You look bad yourself." I said to my pale friend while rubbing at my eyes. Man it's really bright in here. Madoka shrugged "Trust me, I've experienced worse." she said. "Is she alright?" Kourin asked. Madoka nodded. I then realised I was in Aichi's arms and that he was looking rather worried. "Aichi I'm ok now. Can I stand up now?" I whispered, he hasn't held me like this in a long time... He nodded and let go of me. Slowly I got up. Noaki and Shingo looked extremely concerned while the others looked worried. Well that hasn't happened in a while. "That's odd. Almost like what happened to Kurogane-san after her match with Kai Toshiki. Hmm..." Shingo said to no one in particular. "Wait what happened?" I asked Madoka. She sighed "It's not that important...! I rolled my eyes at her, feeling annoyed. "Madoka tell me now!" I demanded. Madoka flew into a panic "A-Ai it's really nothing! P-please don't give me that look, you really scare me when you do that!" She cried "M-A-D-O-K-A, NOW!" I said in a menacing way. "A-A-Ai a-all t-that h-happened w-was t-that I-I h-had a l-little -pain in m-my chest. I-I'm o-okay." Madoka stuttered. I glared at her, knowing she was lying ever so slightly. "O-Okay, I-It h-hurt a-a l-lot..." I stopped glaring at her and smiled slightly. "So... What are you going to do about Raven, Madoka?" Misaki asked. "I'm not sure..." Madoka said looking st the floor. "I say we go to this Raven and show him what we're made of!" Noaki exclaimed. "I'm all for that!" I said grinning "N-No violence! I'm guessing they want a cardfight due to the card that came with the letter." Aichi said. I pouted, I was looking forward to a good fight. My black belt is being wasted... "Maybe I will fight him... If I can find out why Drake's here then maybe he might leave me alone. " Madoka said. Everyone nodded. "OKAY! All meet here tomorrow and we can all help Madoka with her match with this Raven!" I said. Everyone agreed with me. "I'm gonna go home and prepare then. I'll see you all tomorrow!" Madoka said. She picked up her bag and left. Madoka why do I feel like you're hiding something from us?

*Time Skip*

_Madoka's POV_

I sighed at what had happened today. I stood on my balcony and looked up at the sky. I was feeling sorry for myself again. Everything has just been so hetic and then... Drake and the mysterious Raven...The evening breeze ruffled my hair and I closed my eyes, recalling the familiar words of my favourite song. I breathed in and began to sing the lyrics.

_Mirror_

_Tell me something~_

_Tell who's the loneliest of all..._

_Mirror, Tell me something~_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all~_

_Mirror, What's inside of me?_

_Tell me can a heart be turned to stone~_

_Mirror_

_Tell me something~_

_Tell who's the loneliest of all..._

_Mirror, Tell me something~_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all._

_Mirror, What's inside of me?_

_Tell me can a heart be turned to stone~_

_Oooooohoooooh, ohhh~_

_Mirror, Mirror~_

_What's behind you?_

_Save me from the things I see~_

_I can keep it from the world~_

_Why won't you let me hide from me?_

_Mirror, Mirror~_

_Tell me something~_

_Who's the loneliest of all~_

_Oooooohoooooh, ohhh~_

_Mirror, Mirror~_

_What's behind you?_

_Save me from the things I see~_

_I can keep it from the world~_

_Why won't you let me hide from me?_

_Mirror, Mirror~_

_Tell me something~_

_Who's the loneliest of all~_

_I'm the loneliest of ALL~~~~_

_Aichi's POV_

I opened my window to let some air into my room only to hear the wind bring in the voice of someone singing. _"Mirror, Mirror~What's behind you? Save me from the things I see~I can keep it from the world~ Why won't you let me hide from me? Mirror, Mirror~ Tell me something~Who's the loneliest of all~~I'm the loneliest~ of All~~~~" _The voice sounded familiar. I slowly stuck my head out my window to see Madoka on her balcony, hair flying about in the breeze with a single tear running down her face. My heart seemed to constrict in my chest while looking at her. "What is inside of me?" I heard Madoka whisper. I watched her silently as she sighed and walked back into her bedroom. "What does she mean by that?" I wondered. I closed my window, walked to my bed and led down. "What is going on?"

**After**

**Me: Just to say I don't own Mirror Mirror, RoosterTeeth does along with anything else from RWBY!**

**Em-chan & Emily.S: Awwwwww**

**Me: Also to the the mysterious reviewer, may your name be lost in the sands of time... I KNOW MADOKA IS A JAPANESE NAME! *sighs* I picked that name for a reason and I have a backstory to go with it later on... and the same goes to Miyako!**

**Ai: Oh dear...**

**Me: Sorry that was a little...**

**Madoka: Over the top?**

**Me: Yeah... Exams are messing with my head!**

**Em-chan: WOOO HAWAII! XD**

**Ai: YAY A FLAG FOR ME AND AICHI!**

**Madoka: SHUT UP AI! *Dark aura* Georgia where is Jörm's axe?**

**Me: WOW calm down Madoka there is no need for breaking out Jörm's axe!  
Madoka: Fine... *whispers* this is not over yet Ai!**

**Me: Okay... Anyway that's all so bye!**


End file.
